


We Need To Be Romantic

by weeyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeyeol/pseuds/weeyeol
Summary: Four times Jongdae and Baekhyun go out to eat and fake a marriage proposal for free food...And one time where Jongdae actually meant it.orJongdae falls deeper and deeper in love with his boyfriend and wants to marry him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 8





	We Need To Be Romantic

Date #1

Sitting in the lobby of the most expensive Italian restaurant in town was Kim Jongdae, his lime-green colored hair making him stick out sharply in the crowd of adults. He leaned back in the lobby's seats tapping his foot gently against the ground cursing his boyfriend for even leaving him.

"He said he didn't need to pee at home..." He muttered as he let his eyes gaze over the people, feeling their daggered looks on his back. He watches as a lady pulls her young daughter's chair towards her when they sit, making Jongdae's lips curl into a pout. They could've just gone to their local hot pot joint next to their apartment but his stupid pink-haired boyfriend refused, stating that it was Thursday therefore, the date had to be a little more romantic. Hot pot with no judgment from the sweet older ladies would have been a lot nicer, especially when Baekhyun felt the need to pee the second they walked through the doors.

_ Where are you, Byun... _ Jongdae pondered as he stared at his phone watching the minutes tick on and on, his palms getting warmer and warmer. As the door to the main lobby kept opening up, releasing bursts of cold air that would make the little hairs on Jongdae's neck stand up.

"Byun, party of two!" The hostess called from the center of the room, holding a crisp towel over her hand. "Byun, party of-"

"Here!" A voice calls behind them, interrupting the hostess, who at this point was yelling over the 

Jongdae sighed in relief, practically feeling the sweat roll down the back of his spine as he sat up. Heck were people judgy here. His clumsy boyfriend came plunging through the mass of people before taking Jongdae's hand and dragging them to the hostess.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Baekhyun asked as Jongdae felt his boyfriend's longer fingers lace in between his shorter ones. Jongdae pouted even further, his eyes going to the ground when his boyfriend turned to the hostess. He gave her his trademarked smile that made all the girls melt on spot.

His eyes watched as the hostess' cheeks tinted harshly, her smile practically was screaming, 'over here!!' every time she darted her tongue out.

Jongdae felt his own body react, grabbing his boyfriend's hand a little tighter in return, his eyes following the movement of her mouth. He wasn't even listening at this point, just letting his feet drag against the tile floor as they were guided out from the lobby. It felt like hours until he crashed into a hard surface that he soon recognized to be the shoulder blades of the elder man.

He felt the larger hand let go of his softly after giving his small, chubbier one a reassuring squeeze. He pouted, even more, letting his eyes fall.

"Dae." Baekhyun called out breaking the green-haired man out of his staring contest with the floor. 

Jongdae looked up and saw his boyfriend smiling widely at him, holding his chair out. Jongdae looked at the hostess and smiled smugly as he walked closer to his boyfriend. He reached up and kissed him on the cheek causing Baekhyun to chuckle. "Thank you, baby."

When Baekhyun finally sat in front of him, Jongdae felt all his jealousy float away from his body, disappearing right in the air of the busy restaurant dining room. His handsome boyfriend sat in front of him fixing his bright yellow tie. The light casting little pockets of shadow on his smooth face, letting only the candlelight shine his eyes with sparkles. His pink hair was parted in the middle with gel, creating crisp little waves. 

A voice cleared causing Jongdae to remove his eyes looking up to see the hostess had disappeared. Two thin glasses have been left in return, with a thin older man in a tight suit standing over them. 

"Hello, I will be your waiter tonight. May I get you started with a smooth glass of champagne?" The waiter said as he placed two thin menus into Baekhyun's hands.

Jongdae nodded, the chains around his collar gently moving. "Yes, thank you."

The man nodded, tilted the bottle in his hands before a loud pop emerged causing the liquid to pour out of it, dripping down the sides in foamy clumps. The gold liquid was shimmering from the candle, almost like it was laced with glitter. He poured each glass to the very brim, giving the boys a tight smile, "What can I get started for you tonight, Sir?"

Baekhyun smiled politely before turning to his menu, running his long index finger down the spine of the booklet. "I'll... Is the chicken piccata recommended?"

"Yes, indeed, that meal is made fresh with our lemon sauce, the lemons are grown right on the patio."

Baekhyun hummed and nodded his head, "I'll get that then, thank you."

"And you?" The man said looming over Jongdae's side of the table causing the shorter man to get flustered. 

"I'll take the Mushroom Risotto, with extra parmesan," Jongdae proudly said letting the accented words roll off his tongue causing his boyfriend to laugh hard when the waiter walked away.

"Stop, at least I tried."

Baekhyun hit the table during his fit of laughter, causing the fork to clink loudly against the plate. "He didn't even speak Italian! He was speaking Korean!" The duo received a harsh glare from the table next to them making Baekhyun hold up a hand apologizing kindly. "You know he probably didn't understand your version of Italian, baby." 

Jongdae scoffed as he reached for his glass of champagne, taking a quick downer. "You are just jealous that I traveled there in college."

"Not true!"

They received a shush causing Baek to choke on his laughter, his face turning a little red from lack of air getting into his lungs.

Jongdae rolled his eyes as he hummed in response, not feeling like proving to his boyfriend that he was jealous. He's watched the man plenty of times get pouty when he invited Kyungsoo and Jongin over. The conversation somehow referencing something that happened to Kyungsoo and Jongdae when they studied abroad. 

_ "Italy this, Italy that." _

_ "Oh, Kyungsoo, remember when we saw that little man play his violin on the corner?" _

_ "Remember when we drank too much and caused that little Italian lady to hit us with her towel pushing us out of the cafe that night?" _

_ "Hey Kyungsoo, remember when-" _

_ "Hey remember-" _

_ "Kyungsoo remember-" _

Soon the meal came to their table, the aromas of different flavors went to Jongdae's head. He watched his boyfriend practically shoving the lemon sauce and capers down his little throat, moaning every bite. Jongdae has heard those moans before, especially at home in their bedroom but now the surrounding tables were listening to his boyfriend moan for free.

"I'm in love." Baekhyun moaned as he cut a piece of his chicken up, taking it to his mouth before wrapping his lips around the fork.

Jongdae chuckled deeply, "I can tell." He started focusing on his meal, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as he picked out little pieces of zucchini with his fork. He heard humming buzzing around his ears causing him to put down his fork.

He looks over to his boyfriend to see him sitting with his elbows on the table, head in his palms staring at Jongdae with a gooey expression. Baekhyun's food was ignored.

“What?” He asked as he flickered his eyes to his plate, stuffing his math with a mushroom chewing it slowly.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says, letting his lips fall into a grin. "I just like looking at you."

Jongdae sighed, “Well if it was nothing you wouldn’t be looking so weird.” His face felt a little hot, but he ignored it as he continued eating.

Baekhyun gasped, taking his hands to his chest, a look of shock on his face. “You are acting like I never look at you!” His hand clutched his chest even harder when Jongdae didn't speak. "Baby, I love looking at your face."

Jongdae pulled his lip between his teeth and shook his head softly, "Keep dreamin' Byun. You know you are the prettier one." He looked up between his lashes and smiled a toothy grin. Raising his glass to his lips, he looked into his boyfriend's darker eyes, the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Don't you agree?"

He gulped down the champagne. 

"You know if you started participating in planning our date nights," Baekhyun paused, a louder swallow was heard. 

_ He must've taken a sip himself... _

"Maybe we would be having a little more fun right now." 

Ouch.

Jongdae opened his eyes, almost spilling his drink when he removed it from his lips. "I recommended the hot pot place, didn't I? Who refused that idea tonight? And who says I am not having fun?"

"Baby, I know how you must feel right now."

"How's that?" He hummed.

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times, obviously not expecting that response. "I-I am assuming you feel a little out of place, huh?" He chuckled nervously, tilting his head to the side like he does when he is in awkward situations. "I do too, I mean look at me!" He gestured to himself, waving his hands up in the air. "Yellow tie? Seriously?"

Jongdae felt a little giggle escape his lips. "It looks cute on you, yellow compliments you."

Baekhyun pouted, pulling at his collar. "You say that about everything, Dae."

Jongdae reached his hands across the table pulling Baekhyun's fingers away from his collar. "Hey, look at me." 

Their eyes met.

"I love you. You know that?" Baekhyun nodded.

Jongdae squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You look beautiful tonight, Baek. I don't think you've ever looked better, are you trying to kill me?" He watched as his boyfriend's round cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. "Now why don't I propose a game of fun?"

It was almost like his boyfriend was a puppy. His head moved so fast into an upright position, Jongdae swore he saw his ears move too. 

Jongdae leaned forward, licking his lips before looking up at his boyfriend, tilting his head slightly. "Now... How do you feel about free food?" His voice lowered to a whisper, if possible it got deeper too. He chuckled a bit before speaking again. "I propose to you. You pull your waterworks... and the rest is history." He looked back up at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun's eyes were staring at him with such a passion as he leaned in too, matching Jongdae's moves perfectly. "Good thing we have a promise ring on our fingers, don't we?" Jongdae felt his boyfriend slide their fingers apart, taking off both their rings gently before placing them in Jongdae's hand on the center of the table. 

Jongdae smirked before letting go of his boyfriend's, sliding the rings between his fingers, gently placing his in his pocket. He watched as Baekhyun went back to eating his food, licking his fork almost pornographically. 

Jongdae cleared his throat. "Thank you for going out to dinner with me tonight. I know you have been very busy with work, but even going out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary means the world. Now, Byun Baekhyun-" He stood up and went to the other side of the table, hearing a slight choking noise followed by a gasp from across the room when he sank to one knee. 

Jongdae laughed nervously, "Byun Baekhyun, I love you to the moon and back." He looked up through his lashes to see his boyfriend acting shy with his hands covering his still chewing mouth. "You've made me the happiest man on earth being my boyfriend these past months, now will you make me the happiest man in the universe by being my husband?" Out came the ring.

For a promise ring, the little studded diamond shined brightly from the candle on the table, flickering gently as a couple of people from nearby tables started to pay more attention. 

Come on, Baek... My knee is starting to hurt...

"Yes! Oh my god!" He finally heard Baekhyun shoot loudly causing Jongdae to get up and place the ring on his finger, right before kissing him swiftly. 

Both boys leaned back after what felt like hours and gazed into each other's eyes loving.

"I love you, Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun whispered as he tilted his forehead against his.

"I love you too." He returned, a smile plastered on his face.

Jongdae didn't know how long they stood there until Baekhyun pulled apart and looked at his ring before he squealed loudly causing Jongdae to giggle.

"May I bring you a slice of Tiramisu, on the house of course as a congratulation." Their waiter said, causing both boys to break apart before slowly getting back into their respective seats.

"That would be wonderful," Baekhyun said as he smiled down at his ring, giving the audience a show by twisting it around his finger. "Thank you so much!" His smile was genuine, his words dripping with an honest tone of love that felt so warm you could sleep in it for hours, almost like soft cookies.

When Jongdae noticed the waiter had left, he turned to his boyfriend and smiled. 

"A successful date wouldn't you say?" 

And they enjoyed their free dessert as boyfriends.

Or more like a newly engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter! It means a lot to me! If you have any feedback please leave it in the comments or dm me on twitter! Thanks! - M
> 
> twt @weeyeol


End file.
